Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Camiren_rl_(2).jpg Camiren_anime.jpg "She's got a big heart - and not all of it is pretty." - Someone about Camiren Basic Information= Full Name: Camiren Raylee Paisley-Idylwyld Age: 17 District: 8 (7, 6, 9, 12) Gender: Female Height: 5'7 Alignment: Neutral Good Weapons: Camiren is proficient in using either a dagger, short sword or a machete'';. Hair Color: White with a red streak Eye Color: Bright Green Allies: Camiren will ally with the Anti-Careers |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Camiren is '''very confident, but doesn't get cocky. According to some, she has the heart of a true warrior and isn't afraid to stand up to others Strengths: Skilled with Weapons, Will to Fight, Swift Runner, Strength Weaknesses:Plant Identification, Climbing Trees, Stealth, Underestimated Fears: Cannot return to her husband |-| Backstory= Carmen Idylwyld was born in the Capitol to a famous government member named Clayton Idlywyld and the most successful stylist in all of Panem's history, Elleuise Idlywyld. But, the Idylwyld family was very large. Some members could be found in the districts of Panem, but the capital of the Idylwyld was in the Capitol. Now, the Idylwyld Family was one of, if not the most powerful family in Panem. They had plenty of influence in the government, media, tabloids, fashion, and gamemaking industries. The family was rich beyond compare, so many of the Idylwylds were very prosperous, allowing the family fortune to grow. Some people would do anything in their right mind to become part of this influential family, but most people in Panem's, particularly in the out-lying districts, wanted anyone in the family dead. Yes, being an Idylwyld in some case meant you had prosperity showered upon you, but in other situations, just being an Idylwyld could cost you your life. Not only was the Idywyld Family rich and influencial, they used these two traits to become a third kind of person: manipulative. With seemingly infinite power and money, this family often could convince other people to do what they wanted them to do, even for the President. The Idylwyld's threatened people to do their bidding, or they would lose everything they held dear to them This is why, over time, the President passed weird laws that seemed pointless to Panem's. The Idylwyld Family made the laws happen, because otherwise, things could have gotten nasty. But, we can't forget about our main character in this backstory, can we? Carmen overall had a really good upbringing, due to 1) living in the Capitol and 2) being an Idylwyld. Our main character enjoyed unheard luxuries while in the Capitol. In other words, life seemed great. Then, Carmen turned 12, and everything went upside down. The House Divided It was during this time that many of the Idylwyld Family gathered up with a plan. They were tired of being ruled by someone. Instead, they wanted to be ruled by themselves and have world domination. But the key step to that was taking over Panem. And the first order of business was to assassinate any members of the family who wouldn't accept the plan, therefore being rebels to the family itself. Carmen's parents were both in on the plan and pledges their allegiance to the Idylwyld House. But Carmen wasn't sure about how this plan could turn out. Either her family will be known and terrorized for their ways, or they would never be heard of again. In Carmen's head, the plan of attack was too risky, but little Carmen couldn't afford being killed. Besides, she was the eligible age to participate in the Hunger Games. But, Carmen's mother and father still seemed to love her and would do anything in the world to prevent their daughter from being killed. So, for two years, Carmen went along with the bloody plan. Knowing that she couldn't act out of place, she carefully followed the Idylwyld's plan to take Panem for themselves. This means that Carmen had to be present for very many public executions, which the girl found disturbing. She felt guilty for not trying to save her family members which consisted of various long-distance relatives. No matter who believes what, Carmen thought, family should always stay together. Unknown to her parents, Carmen was practicing throwing around a dagger in their basement, which was luxurious and set up for such training antics. At this point, Carmen made up her mind: She was going to escape the dreaded Capitol and run as far way as she could. Eventually, Carmen mastered the use of her dagger, and decided that it was time to leave the Capitol. Carmen was almost 15 years old when she planned out her escape. She had been through two years of pretending everything was okay, when instead, it was hell and torture for Carmen not having the ability to prevent the deaths of relatives were killed. Too much blood was spilled in the Capitol, and Carmen at the very least did not want to have to deal with more and more bloodshed of innocent people trying to stop the corrupt, manipulative members of her family from doing something she thought was incredibly stupid. Packing a bag filled with some food, water, matches and a few daggers, Carmen put on some hiking clothes and prepared to set out on her escape. Only problem was, her mom and dad were home and she couldn't escape without them noticing. Sighing, Carmen went into the living room to face her parents one last time. Now, the faces of Clayton and Elleuise Idylwyld were smiling as if nothing seemed to concern them. But when their daughter entered the room, their smiles fell slightly. "Darling," Elleuise spoke softly, "What's wrong?" Carmen stifled a laugh. "Well parents, the last two years and the actions of this family have been wrong." Now, Clayton and Elleuise were quite disturbed by this statement, due to their support with the Idylwyld cause of world domination. But, unlike some of her other relatives, Carmen's parents were fairly reasonable. At least, until they heard that their daughter was support the rebel cause and not the good will of the Idylwyld Family. Clayton, though, started to get angry with his daughter. "But you were in on the plan the entire time darling. What makes you change your bloody mind?" "Well," Carmen began, gulping hard, "All the innocent bloodshed and cruelty I've seen from this family name during the last two years has scared me, honestly. Does our family seem to think that they will stop at nothing in order to accomplish our bloody family dream? Because I don't want any part of a dream that deals with violence that is non-sense and not needed. Now, let me leave." And with that last statement, Carmen walked out the door and went away to what was a new life in her mind. But little did she know, her father called for backup, telling them to shoot his daughter down, no matter the cost. As Carmen was running through the forest, she encountered soldiers. But she was confused. Shouldn't they be wearing Peacekeeper White? Instead, the soldiers were wearing rust red uniforms. Carmen figured that one of the Idylwyld's noticed her escape and decided to call in the family's militia. She sighed as she was handcuffed and placed into a truck, that unknown to her, was headed to District 2. Once Carmen arrived in District 2, she could sense that something was off. Shouldn't she be back in the Capitol awaiting death? Turns out though, the militia that had captured her weren't actually Idylwyld militia; they were rebels, determined to capture the Idylwyld for various reasons. Carmen never really believed the Career way of life, but she figured that if anything were to happen to her, Carmen had to be able to defend herself. Carmen was only in District 2 for four months, including her 15th birthday. But, during that time, she learned more of wielding daggers and also developed a talent for using a short-sword. Carmen made a good impression on the teachers and staff at the academy as well as some of her fellow peers. But her true test of skills would come on a snowy night. During the snowy night, Idylwyld Militia, who were still determined to capture Carmen and kill her after those many months, invaded the district. As soon as Carmen saw the blood-red army uniforms of the Idylwyld Family out the window of the Career Academy, she started to tear up. Innocent civilians would lose their lives because her original family was so greedy and only wanted her back for her blood. As she started to tear up, a rough hand grasped around Carmen's wrist. She figured that she was being captured by her family. But instead, she looked up into the warmest brown eyes Carmen had ever set sight on. She expected the boy to slap her or punch her, but instead, the boy whispered to Carmen: "Follow me." So, obeying the boy's orders, Carmen followed the boy into some underground tunnels. after walking through the tunnels for what felt like ages, Carmen and the boy she had encountered sat down. The first few moments contained an awkward silence, until the boy spoke up. "So, I'm Orlando. Orlando Valdez. And knowing you from Career training, I can assume that you are the lovely Carmen..." "Idylwyld." Carmen finished. Orlando's face suddenly started going pale like a ghost. "So those militia, they were coming for you?" "Yes." Carmen replied swiftly. "Carmen," Orlando softly spoke to her, "I've heard many bad things about Idylwylds, but I can't judge until you give me your side of the story of everything that you've experienced." So, Carmen started to spill out everything about her backstory to Orlando. But as she was talking, she also starting thinking about where she and this boy had encountered before. Then, a bell rang. He was the cute boy with the wicked machete skills. Carmen had secretly had a crush on him since the day she ever saw him. But of course, since he was so popular and all that, Carmen never really talked to him until now. Once Carmen finished her story, Orlando flashed a painful expression. To Carmen, she wasn't sure if this boy had ever experienced the hell she had to live through. Afterwards, the two of them continued walking in the tunnels underground, running into a few people here and there. Over the course of seven or so months, Orlando and Carmen continued to navigate the tunnels underground that lead from District 2 to District 8, their final destination. Over the course of the journey, Carmen started to have feelings for Orlando, but she didn't know until one special night that Orlando had those same feelings for her. It was a clear night and ironically Carmen's 16th birthday, and Carmen and Orlando had just finished running away from Peacekeepers in the underground tunnels. Unknown to her, Orlando had a surprise for her. Set up in one of the alcoves in the tunnels, Orlando had managed to snag a basket from some sort of Hob. The two of them opened up the basket and had a feast of ham sandwiches and apples. As they were eating, Orlando decided that it would be a good time to speak up about his feelings for Carmen. "Hey Carmen," Orlando causally spoke, "How would you react if I told you I was in love with you?" Carmen almost spit out her sandwich in shock. Wait, Orlando felt the same way about her? "Well, Orlando, ever since I've seen you at the Career Academy, I've been harbouring the exact same feelings for you as you've mentioned." "Good," Orlando replies, "because I've decided something; no girl will ever be as perfectly well-rounded as you are." Carmen gave a slight giggle, thinking that Orlando was just joking. "Well, I'm sincerely flattered, but you can't be--" Carmen's thoughts were distracted by Orlando cupping his hands around her face. "Carmen, listen, because I've been waiting a hell of a long time to tell you this. When I first saw you at the Career Academy, I knew that you were special. You weren't as insane as some girls, but you still had the heart of a true warrior, which is something everyone could see in you. You have always been kind to others, including me, but one thing is for sure; you will never stop fighting for what you believe is right. And after hearing the kind of hell you've been through, it pierces my heart to think that I couldn't protect my strong Carmen." Orlando's last sentenced shocked her. Okay, so he WAS serious about his feelings for her. But still, Orlando continued on. "I hope you understand this Carmen, because I want it to be true." Orlando started again. "No matter where we go, no matter what we face, one thing is for sure; I never want to ever have to fight any battles or go through the small details in life without my precious Carmen. So Carmen, will you accept this offer and make me the happiest boy in Panem?" Carmen's heart was starting to race, but she wasn't quite sure what Orlando was asking of her. "So, Orlando," Carmen started to ask, "Does this mean that you want me to marry you and have kids and a family?" "Yes," Orlando stated. "Over these last seven months, there is one thing that I have realized that I can't live without Carmen. It's you." And combined with shock and instinct, Carmen pressed her forehead against Orlando's and gave her reply. "Of course I will. Because being with you will make me the happiest girl in the world". And with that last statement, Carmen pressed her lips against Orlando's and they discovered together a whole new world of love in life. Eventually, Carmen and Orlando arrived in the poorer District 8. Once the lovebirds arrived in the district, they changed their names. Carmen changed her name to Camiren Taylor and Orlando changed his name to Ore Paisley. The two of them settled in a house on the edge of the district and started a new life together. Ore took up a job as a tailor and Camiren helped him out as well as hunting for meat for them and the Hob so that the District could have better food to eat. Ore and Camiren noticed a lot of differences between District 2 and District 8. District 2 had much more wealth and pride, but all the civilians in the District were practically huge snobs, but District 8 was the complete opposite. Everyone in the District was poor to some extent, but they were the kindest people the two of them had ever met. But the District held high prejudices against the Idylwylds, so Camiren had to be careful and not tell anyone in the District her secret; she was an Idylwyld by blood, but not by heart. Eventually, the first test of strength for the happy couple came about two months after Ore and Camiren moved into District 8. One calm night when Camiren and Ore were having dinner, they heard a loud knocking on their door. Ore went to open the door and found one of the District government representatives ushering the couple out of their home. Turns out that the District was being attacked by Peacekeepers from the Capitol for some random reason. Knowing that their only chance of safety was to follow the representative, Camiren and Ore followed the representative through the streets of District 8. The journey was confusing with many twists and turns through the streets of District 8. Many times, Camiren and Ore were attacked, but Ore held most of them off. That was until they were about to make it to the town hall when Ore was attacked from behind by a lone Peacekeeper. With her fiancée knocked out cold and the Peacekeeper moving in for the kill, Camiren flung herself at the Peacekeeper that had attacked Ore and kick him in the (cough cough crotch cough cough). Afterwards, she slammed the Peacekeeper's head into a brick wall and continued to do so, until the Peacekeeper let go of Camiren and grinned at her. Only then did Camiren recognize that the Peacekeeper was one of her many evil cousins who came branded with a message for Camiren: "Even though you may have changed, you are still an Idylwyld but blood. Embrace your blood over your heart." Camiren kept beating up the Peacekeeper until he died and drowned in a pool of his own blood. Ore eventually woke up afterwards and saw the damage done to the Peacekeeper that had attacked him. "Camiren, what happened?" Ore asked her. Camiren, keeping her answer as honest as possible, replied: "A Peacekeeper disguised as a ghost from my past attacked you and I killed him. He told me that I was to choose to follow my bloodlines over my heart, but my heart had changed my blood." Ore then gave Camiren a quick, soft kiss on the lips before the couple made it inside city hall. The whole district was gathered in the town hall, still shocked from the attack on them, but most of the population was okay. Camiren though was broken. Was the attack another attempt to capture her and bring her home? If it was, she would rather go home dead than alive. She may have been an Idylwyld by blood, but her heart was stronger than her shady past. Eventually after being in District 8 for six months, it was finally Camiren's 17th birthday, which also dawned as her official wedding day to Ore. Camiren and Ore were excited to spend the rest of their life with each other. Eventually, the day arrived and Camiren and Ore exchanged vows before sharing a romantic kiss in front of the District Town Hall. Most of the citizens of District 8 were happy with the marriage of the happy couple. After coming home from a week-long honeymoon, Camiren and Ore went back to what had been their usual life, but the couple seemed so much happier now that they were married. Still, Peacekeepers came and attacked the district every now and then due to the District still being quite rebellious towards the Capitol. A week before the reapings occurred and six months after the couple was married, Camiren started have panic attacks in the middle of the night. Camrien was afraid of being reaped for the Hunger Games and leaving the love of her life. One night, the panic attacks were so bad that Camiren had ran out of bed and cried in the corner of her little house, scared of death and being separated from her husband. Evnetually Ore found her and embraced her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Ore asked. Through sobs, Camiren managed to reply. "I-- I don't want to lose you --- or die." Ore hugged his wife tighter as she continued to sob. "Darling," Ore continued to hug Camiren, "Everything will be okay darling. You just have to believe that the tables will turn in our favor." "But what if it doesn't" Camiren sobbed. Ore replied after a long silence. "Then I will fight fate to bring you back." With that declaration, Camiren gently placed her lips on Ore's and hung in for a long, sweet kiss before letting go and coming back in with more passion than she had thought would be capable for a human. (And we probably all know what happened next, so I don't feel the need to continue on... Just saying XD) Eventually, reaping day rolled around and Camiren got into a plain scarlet dress before heading out for the reaping in the town square. You think that being married would exempt her for the games, but it didn't Camiren stood by other girls her age, praying that her name wouldn't be picked. The district escort came over to the female names and pulled out a name: "Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld" the escort called out. The district was in whispers. One of their own was a bloody Idylwyld? Maybe she deserved to die for her sins of being part of the Capitol's richest family. (3,539 backstory, longest so far XD) |-| Inspiration= Song: Dark Paradise Artist/Band: Lana Del Rey Album (release year) Born to Die Deluxe Version (2012) The song inspiration for Camiren I chose was Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. The song is haunting due to it's tone. Lyrics that inspired Camiren: Loving you forever, can't be wrong, even though you're not here, not moving on. The first part of this line describes how Camiren made her vows to marry Ore and to love him forever. The second part describes that even if Ore isn't present with her in the games, Camiren will still stay true to her vow. And there's no remedy for memory This line describes how there will never be a remedy for the memory of her husband. Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise This line describes that every time Camiren closes her eyes, she has a "dark paradise" because she is going home, but her shady past makes that paradise darker than night. No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side The first part of this line describes how no one compares to Camiren's husband, Ore. The second and the third part talk about how Camiren is scared that something might happen to Ore whilr she's in the games that she can't prevent. Tell'em when you find true love it lives on This line describes that when Camiren found her true love, the love ended up being eternal. |-| Notable Games= - The 51 Christmas Games by Zeebem 10 Original Allies: Reyna Ramirez (13), Clara Willows (7), Alex Haines (2), Thamos Keeper (15), Favian Decim (8), Zulfikar Zambrano (6) - The details: Throughout the games, the Anti-Careers prepared for a large battle with the Careers where the fate of the games would be decided. After the fall of many tributes (allies and non-allies), the final three tributes rolled around. Bridget was set to attack Camiren, but she got seriously injured by Lacey who Bridget killed off easily. But with herself injured, Bridget proved to be no match for the force of good and Camiren finished off her evil cousin once and for all. - The 400th Hunger Games by Lightstone123 Original Allies: Kennedy Marks (6), Amethystia Thall (7) Placing: 8th of 92 tributes - The details: Camiren was placed in the island cornucopia with Amethystia and managed to get a large package of items. Later, Camiren was reunited with Kennedy and as the twist was announced, Camiren started to gather new tributes into a large alliance, which was misplaced by the storm on Day 7, when she lost Amethystia to the storm, but avenged her by killing Fawn. After the storm, she and Axel were at the clock tower when Daisy started a fire. Camiren escaped, but Axel wasn't so lucky. Axel's death was avenged by Camiren when she killed off Daisy. After running away, we don't know what's happened to her yet. Category:17 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:The Wayward Daughter